Lullaby of Broadway
by JenLea
Summary: April and Maureen end their affair due to Maureen's pregnancy. Companion to April 7th. Maureen Angst.


Lullaby of Broadway

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Pairing: April/Maureen

Summary: April and Maureen end their affair, due to Maureen's pregnancy.

A/N- Beta credit to Evie as usual. Set in the same universe as April 7th.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maureen yawned, leaning back on the street bench. Where was she? She was supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago! Hopefully, everything was alright.

_Baby, _she thought, rubbing the outward curve of her belly. _Five more minutes. _ She glanced around, the lights of Broadway enveloping her. The taxi rumbling down the block, the soft coo of pigeons, it was almost comforting.

"Maureen," April's soft rasp jerked out of her thoughts. "I'm so sorry. My taxi got caught in traffic" She reached out, barely embracing her belly. "Active little bugger, huh?"

"Yep, tonight at least." Maureen murmured, her eyes misty. "Ready?" She shoved herself up, struggling to move. "I can't believe how big I am for six months."

"Crazy, isn't it?" April asked, gripping her hand. "Same place as always?"

"Yes. Romeo's Roost." Maureen muttered, gesturing to the old building. "Why do we need to do this every week? Why can't we just be together?"

"I love Roger," April muttered. "You love Mark, and are having his baby. God- I need to stop rationalizing…this, don't I?" Maureen nodded.

Until she had gone to Romeo's Roost, she hadn't thought a place like it could exist. From the urine scented halls to the dinghy brown carpet, the place screamed dirty. However, the mirrored ceilings and heart shaped bed gave it character and just seemed perfect for their illicit tryst.

"Look at you," April murmured, focusing on Maureen's belly. "You're gorgeous" She tugged Maureen's shirt up as they kissed furiously.

Before long, they lay on the bed, the sheets draped on top of them, just talking.

"Move closer," April murmured, patting the empty space between them. "I don't bite." As Maureen moved closer, she gently sunk her teeth into the other woman's shoulder. "Much." Maureen focused on just being in her lover's arms.

"April." Maureen murmured, focusing on April's piercing eyes now seen in the mirrored ceiling. "I love you." The words seemed almost heavy on her tongue. She sighed.

"Maureen, I love you too"

"But…"

"But…"

"I have to think of my baby"

"You have to think of your baby."

"What about Roger?"

"What about Mark?"

_My last night with her. _Maureen thought, rolling over and gripping her tighter than she ever had before. _Maybe I should just be treasure this night. _She stuck her nose into the back of April's head and inhaled. _She always smells like peaches. _

Maureen yawned, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

"April?" she murmured, groggily. The sunlight drifting through the open blinds stung her eyes. "Babe? Where are you?" She jumped up. The room seemed quiet.

_Where's April?_

Then, she saw it.

A folded piece of pink paper advertising a local strip club…with her name emblazoned on the front.

_Maureen._

_You sleep so soundly. Love, I hate to do this to you, but I can't have you wake up in my arms. That would make walking away from you harder than it already is. Maureen, I know we'll always be friends. Hell, we live together. However, having you wake up in my arms is guaranteed to kill me. _

_Have a good life with Mark and your baby. _

_Might I suggest Norah Juliet? It's got a better sound than Marigold or Yoko._

_Love you forever. _

_-April_

Maureen struggled into her clothes, trying to hold back her tears. Grasping her belly, she focused on Broadway's busy streets. The streets were alive with activity. Yet, her mind was dead. She couldn't think clearly.

Then, unable to hold back anymore, she began to cry.

Her tears were mainly of pain. She didn't want to let April go. She wanted April to be hers _forever._

Then, the baby kicked.

_Oh, Baby. _She thought. _I'm torn between Auntie April and your daddy. _She closed her eyes, picked up a pen and began to write on the back of a flyer advertising a cheap adult movie theater.

_April,_

_Always know I love you._

_-Maureen_

The note was short, but it said all it needed to.

Now if only she could begin to heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
